


Dynamite

by Missy



Category: The Towering Inferno (1974)
Genre: Arguments, Banter, First Kiss, M/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mike and Doug, at the scene of another emergency.
Relationships: Mike O'Halloran/Doug Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshes/gifts).



“An avalanche?” Doug whistles as he stands at the foot of what had once been a ski lodge. He and Mike had been called in to assess the damage caused by the flood of snow. There had been a lot of casualties, and all of them due to the hubris of the man who had built in an area that suffered from frequent avalanches.

“Well, you did build it, Mike pointed out. “At least this time nothing caved.”

Doug grunted. “The man who paid me to do this called himself the King of the Mountain. See what happens when you declare yourself ‘king of anything?’”

Mike pushed his hands through the thick snow pack and started to dig out a tunnel. “Don’t beat yourself up too much for this one. Makes you a lousy drinking partner.”

“Thanks,” Doug muttered. “You know we’re going to have to dynamite our way in there?”

“Of course,” he said. “But if we can tunnel in, it’ll be less of a risk to whoever’s alive in there.”

“Dynamite’s quicker. By the time you dig in, they’ll suffocate.”

“Do you want to risk killing more people?”

“Suffocation is a terrible way to die.”

“O’Halloran…”

“Roberts!”

Mike grabbed Doug by the shoulders and kissed him, simply and quickly and promptly, until he was completely silent. 

“There,” Mike said. “Now that we’re not fighting anymore, grab a shovel. Working together, we should get to them in twenty minutes. If that doesn’t work, we dynamite our way in. Got it?”

“Got it,” Doug said. 

***

They got in there in fifteen, and Doug counted every second.


End file.
